User talk:SqeegeeFan9000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alternate Dark Sqeegee.png page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo --Alphaweegee (talk) 06:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC)LISTEN YOU! IF YOU WON'T STOP CHANGING THE DEEGEE PAGE, I WILL BAN YOU!!! --Alphaweegee (talk) 14:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ok, I forgive you. LriGee. (talk) 11:26, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello. It's me LriGee! I drew more art. It's me trying to open a pickle jar! :D LriGee. (talk) 18:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I was AFK in the chat. Can we start over? Please? Warning SqueegeeFan9000, you have recently erased one of your own pages and renamed it "Free to edit page". If you continue to do this, you will be banned! And if you wanted to delete that page, you could've asked a admin or placed the page in the "Candidates for deletion" category. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:32, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 (Admin) About becoming admin...... SqueegeeFan9000, I saw what you left on Alphaweegee's talk page. I would like to say that if you want to become an admin, you must prove yourself. Cuddles1234 (talk) 03:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 I made ice squeegee page :) youre awsome! My art :D Hey SqeegeeFan900, do you want to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 02:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) o u like to smile? don't you? :D our reaction to spammers. liked my page lightgee??? Come to chat. Hiddenlich (talk) 17:08, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat Hiddenlich (talk) 22:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Squeegee. Come to chat Hiddenlich (talk) 23:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Want to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 00:17, December 16, 2013 (UTC) hi squeegee, its me, nour i just want to ask a question, on the god squeegee article, i was so confused about his main enemy is me.. why did you typed his enemy is me? THNX sqeegee, i need you to make an article abour sqeeorgodly1592, make his palm green color blue, and the tshirt are red, make his half head to be my head, say that it is weird fusion before NourSqeegee made, and hes my truly form.. make it look like robotic. tnx Nour i began to being interested at you, as you will make me more interested, im thinking i will use your sqeegee made forms (or even your own sqeegee) on my video :-D --Alphaweegee (talk) 20:09, December 29, 2013 (UTC) dude stop making squeegee forms. The last one you made is sqeeorogodly. STOP. If you make more. I will delete them. Does LRRweegee want to help us on Squegeepedia? Hiddenlich (talk) 20:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) me playing super smash bros melee with daisy ^^ im playing it on dolphin emulator with the iso Wht did you give me your character? Angryfaicgee (talk) 14:24, January 23, 2014 (UTC) P.S. You can't be in the picture, sorry. Soon ill make a user group picture, so wait till then.Angryfaicgee (talk) 14:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Why r u sometimes in active. ---- I see you returned :) ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 21:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ITS MY BRITHDAY! Happy birthday ;)--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 15:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 15:06, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! Hope you have a yummy cake! :) HAPPY B DAY DUDE! ^▼^ !!!!! Happy birthday! I wish you could come on more often! lol SwiftVisionX (talk) 21:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some things for you to know: The debate about Sqeegee's spelling is over, as you'll see by going to his page (probably already knew this). THEREALULONA is now NARAGEE due to a false global ban (aka falsely accused, but still found guilty). Welcome back Sqeegeefan!!! Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 23:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) SqeegeeFan, I'll try and improve my pages at Weegeepedia, I checked the Rules of Weegeepedia, but the Rules doesn't say to give permission to add characters, because every time I make a page they end up getting flaws. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 07:20, July 25, 2015 (UTC)